Magnetic Miracle
by thesandbar
Summary: A rising musician and actor with a strong foundation set out for his future is met with a life-altering surprise. Lost, empty, and confused, he initially fails to realize that what he believes to be a rather large bump in the road is really a magnetic miracle that draws several missing pieces into his life that he never even noticed were absent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know, what the hell am I thinking posting another story when I barely update the other one?! But I just had to post this. I woke up only twelve hours ago with a rough idea of this storyline in mind, and here we are. I hope y'all like it. It's kind of a cliché story, but I'm hoping to put my own weird twist on it. I've literally been feeling a BTR withdrawal from lack of interviews, tweets, photo shoots, and TV episodes, so I decided I might as well fill the void with this. I love them to death, so of course I had to recreate them as my characters that I can manipulate hehehe. Okay, I'll stop babbling now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

**SHIPPING DISCLAIMER: I DON'T MEAN TO HATE ON HALSTON OR THE JALSTON SHIP! I don't really have anything against her, she's a sweet girl. She just happens to be dating James, so she worked out for this story.**

* * *

A sudden knock at the door caused James to set down the dish he was washing. He walked through the foyer, drying his hands on his jeans before opening the white wooden door. The sight he saw shocked and confused him to no end.

"James, hi," said the blonde hesitantly, adjusting the bundle in her arms. James cleared his throat before speaking slowly.

"Halston. I thought you were filming that show in Texas?" He opened the door and assisted in picking up one of the bags that laid at his girlfriend's feet, still confused at the situation. She walked through the familiar house to the family room, giggling slightly at the irony. When she sat, the blanket she was holding slipped slightly from around the bundle, revealing its contents to a wide-eyed James.

"About that..." she began, slightly embarrassed. "There's no show. James, I got pregnant last August. I found out maybe two weeks after it happened, and I panicked. When I told my parents, they were extremely angry. They said it was gonna ruin my career, and insisted on hiding it. I wasn't showing until I was about 14 weeks along, right around when I left. I wanted to tell you, but I knew you'd want me to stay with you, and I just couldn't do that. I'm finally starting to be known in Hollywood, I couldn't let it go-" James angrily cut her off from her rant.

"So you made up a huge, elaborate lie about being cast for a TV show, fled to Texas for six months, and birthed my child without me, just to save your own ass?" he questioned in a stony cold voice, soft enough to not wake the sleeping child in the girl's arms.

"Yes, James. That's what I did. And I did it for a damn good reason." Halston matched his tone perfectly, staring deep into his eyes.

"And now what? The second you step out with the child, the media will have its eyes on you. What do you expect to do now? How the hell did you even make it here without being ambushed?"

"I was ambushed. I told them I was babysitting for a cousin and got bored, so I decided to come visit you." she answered with a smirk.

"You're a damn good liar then. What happens when you are spotted with the baby again? People aren't as stupid as we'd like to think, sweetheart." He said the last part in a slow, condescending voice, as if he was talking to a clueless four year old. Halston simply rolled her eyes then matched his tone once more.

"I won't be seen with him again." James raised an eyebrow, and she continued. "Little Michael David Maslow here will never be known to have a single Schrage gene. He's all yours now, sweetheart." She used emphasized sarcasm on the last word, just as he did. She chuckled and passed the baby to a sputtering James who fumbled as he took him from her.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" he whisper-shouted, readjusting his son in his arms.

"He's yours now. He'll never be mine as far as the public knows. What you decide to do with him is your choice. I didn't want to abort him or put him up for adoption without your consent, so now it's all on you. Do whatever you like, James. Just forget about me." She stood up from the couch where she had been sitting and slinked her way to the door. James ran after her as best as he could, blocking the door with his large body.

"You're just gonna abandon your son when he's only..."

"Two weeks."

"When he's only two weeks old?!" he finished. "And what about me? How do you expect me to just become a loving dad?! I've only known that I have a child for about fifteen minutes!"

"You'll be fine. I can't let a mistake like this get in the way of my career."

"How did this even happen? I thought you were on birth control?"

"You're just too good," she responded in a sultry voice, trailing a finger down his bicep. He dodged as best as he could with the baby in his arms.

"'Too good' my ass. Don't try and spin this, Halston. Did you miss a pill?" By then, he was sneering in disgust at the girl standing before him. She rolled her eyes.

"So what if I did? Doesn't affect me anymore other than the stretch marks and baby fat. Once I get rid of those, I won't have a single bit of evidence of pregnancy on me." That was the last straw for James. He moved away from the door and pulled it open.

"Get your ass out of my house, Sage."

"With pleasure, Maslow." And with that, she slammed the door after her, the sound waking the previously peaceful baby in James's arms. He only whimpered, his lower lip quivering slightly as he opened his eyes for the first time. James sighed when he saw two hazel irises, identical to his own. Before little Michael could begin crying, James shushed him softly, rocking his arms gently and humming a peaceful tune. The baby's whimpers faded, and his eyelids begin to close once again.

James sighed and sat down carefully on the couch. He picked up his cell phone from there it sat on the coffee table and fired out a text to the only three people he could talk to at the moment.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, all three men arrived at their friend's house together and knocked on the door softly, just as the text they had received instructed. None of them knew what had happened, but complied to James's request without question. Inside, James had heard the sound and stood up slowly. He walked to the door, opening it with his one free hand before tucking it back under the sleeping child. Carlos entered first, immediately noticing the bundle in James's arms and mumbling a quiet "shit" before turning to look at Logan and Kendall who wore matching expressions of confusion and shock. James just sighed and sat down in a chair in the foyer. The three stood silently before Logan spoke.

"You're not babysitting, are you? That's not Ali's or Philip's?" James shook his head tiredly before looking down at the sleeping child he had been holding for the past half-hour or so. Kendall walked around behind him and placed a hand on James's shoulder, following his gaze to the baby boy.

"Well, he definitely has those amazing Maslow genes. He's gorgeous, man." James remained silent but nodded, smiling slightly for the first time since he had met his son.

"I don't really know what to say other than we're here to help," said Carlos with an encouraging smile. Logan and Kendall nodded in agreement and James whispered his thanks before clearing his throat.

"I guess I should explain, but first, can you all help me set up his bassinet? I've been holding him for almost forty minutes now. It should be in one of those bags in the living room." Carlos nodded immediately.

"Of course. Logan, gimme a hand?" Carlos and Logan left to set up a makeshift bed for the baby while Kendall stuck behind with James.

"Want me to take him for a bit? You must be pretty drained by now." Kendall held out his arms and James placed Michael is them, trusting his friend whole-heartedly. He remained sitting as he watched Kendall stroll around the room holding the small child. After a while, Kendall sat in a chair opposite to James.

"Can I ask you something?" James nodded, knowing there were a million unanswered questions hanging in the air. Kendall proceeded. "Why didn't you text Kyle too?" James was stunned at the kind of random question about his one other best friend.

"I'm not really sure. I guess I just needed my brothers around first." Kendall nodded in understanding.

"I still think you should let her know. She's just as close to you as we are, James. And maybe she'll know how to help. Female intuition, y'know?" James grinned slightly at his friend's twisted logic, but complied nonetheless. As he typed out the message, Kendall laughed a little.

"You realize she's gonna beat your ass, right?"

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I'll probably alternate between this and ****_Sanctuary_****, so hopefully I'll update one of them each week. HOPEFULLY. We all know I suck at updating, though. Oh well.**

**This chapter might've seemed sad or dramatic, and parts of the story will be, but I intend too keep it as light and humorous as I can. It's gonna be tough to balance, but hopefully it'll work out.**

**By the way, the part about the "Schrage gene" wasn't a mistake. Her real last name is Schrage, so I thought it'd be more appropriate. **

**By the way, KYLE IS A GIRL. I know, I always use guys' names for my female OCs, but screw it, I don't wanna give them some frilly little girly name. I suck at names anyways. ChasingMyDreams87 helped me out with this one, so big ol' bear hugs for her!**

**Until next time, FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW!:D Lemme know if there's anything y'all are confused or concerned about. Love y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I blame school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. **

* * *

The bassinet had been set up rather quickly and was temporarily placed in James's bedroom. Michael was fast asleep in the small makeshift bed, surrounded by the four men who were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the only female friend in their small circle. James sat at the foot of his queen size bed, hunched over, staring at the small child he had only known for an hour or two. He saw so much of himself in the baby but couldn't miss the small details that proved he was a Schrage. Michael had his mother's ears but his father's nose and eyes. Lost in thought, James did not hear the door open and barely acknowledged the hushed whispers. Only when a soft hand came to rest on his shoulder did he realize who had joined them.

"He's a handsome little devil. Takes after his father," she said, gently rubbing his shoulder in comfort. He sighed and fell into her relaxing touch, knowing that the other three had already explained the situation. When it all sank in, he turned abruptly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why aren't you threatening to castrate me?" he asked stupidly, emitting a snort from Logan and a short laugh from Kyle.

"Because you need your friends right now. And because he's asleep, and we clearly don't need him awake." James smiled small, expecting something along the lines of that last sentence. He nodded his thanks then turned back to his son. It felt unreal, like one of those dreams that you feel might turn into a nightmare if you don't wake up. At the same time, he knew he loved Michael already.

Kyle cast a glance at Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, a mutual decision passing through the looks they gave each other. Quietly, they left the room to allow James a moment alone with the baby. Once outside the closed bedroom door, Kyle huffed out a breath, gathering her brunette locks and tying them up before falling on the couch next to Carlos. She closed her eyes when she felt him stroking her thigh comfortingly. Kendall sat beside her, and Logan remained standing. Finally, she opened her eyes.

"We should start unpacking these boxes. He's gonna wake up sooner or later, no doubt crying. We have to have something ready." With that, she stood up, all three men in tow, and began opening the few boxes that had been brought over. Kendall and Logan worked on one while Carlos worked on the other. Kyle went straight to the diaper bag, immediately taking out the small bottle and baby formula. She began preparing a bottle, knowing it would be necessary for the small child sooner or later. While it heated up, she got out the diapers, wipes, and changing pad and took them to the guest room down the hall from James's room. When she returned, she saw that the boys had unpacked the two other boxes. One of them had been full of clothes and toys, nothing unusual. The other held all of his papers from his birth certificate to the full report on his health from the exam they had supposedly done the day after he was born. Deciding it was James's place to read it all first, she set it aside.

Motioning for the boys to join her, the four together moved everything to the guest room where Kyle had set up the "changing station" for Michael. Once everything was moved, they returned to the living room where they found James on the couch holding Michael close to his chest. James didn't notice the presence of the other four until they sat down all around him. The boys sat on the few empty seats, and Kyle sat beside James. She propped one arm on his shoulder and peered over it at the baby. He really was beautiful. Small and delicate, but beautiful.

"James?" Logan caught the attention of the new father. "She sent his paperwork and birth certificate. You may wanna look through it before the little man wakes up." James nodded then cast a hopeful glance at Kyle who got the message, carefully taking the child from his arms. She stood up and slowly made her way towards the room they had set up for the baby. James sighed, standing up to take the manila envelope from Kendall.

"I guess we'll leave you to it. You good?" Carlos asked, standing up to leave. Once again, James just nodded. Carlos embraced him tightly, patting his back supportively. Logan was next. He stood, patting James on the back, smiling encouragingly. Kendall followed in his friends' example, whispering in his friend's ear before pulling away.

"You're gonna be an amazing father," Kendall had said.

"Thanks, man," James muttered in response. He followed his friends to the door, weakly waving goodbye before shutting and locking the door. When the door had closed, he leaned against it, sliding down until he was sitting, head in his hands. He sat for a moment, his head swarming with thoughts, unable to focus on a single idea. His eyes began to sting with unshed tears, burning like acid. Forcing himself to keep together, he blinked them back, slowly standing and making his way to the baby's new room. When he opened the door, he was met with the sight of Kyle cradling his child, humming softly. She sensed his presence and looked up, smiling softly. He reciprocated and sat beside her on the bed. She motioned her head towards the envelope he was still holding.

"Have you opened it yet?" He shook his head before flipping it over and opening the brad. He pulled out a small stack of papers and shuffled through them. Most were medical reports. He skimmed over the pages, pleased to find nothing wrong or unsettling about his son's health. The last paper he came across was his birth certificate. Somehow, it had had his name and signature on it beside Halston's.

"And how did she manage that?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow at the forged signature. James shook his head and sighed.

"This hospital is where her cousin works, and according to the medical reports, she was the one to perform the delivery. She probably pulled some strings and forged it. I don't know why she'd allow me to have this when it's clear evidence she is the mother." Kyle snorted.

"She's too stupid to think that far." James raised his eyebrow at that, and Kyle shrugged as best as she could without disturbing Michael. "She is. I never said anything because I knew you loved her, but you always knew I wasn't exactly fond of her."

"And now I understand why. She was such a waste of these past three years." James sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Not entirely. Look what the two of you created."

"An obstacle?" Kyle nearly choked at the response.

"James!" she whisper-shouted. "What is the matter with you?" He sighed, falling backwards on the bed.

"I... I'm sorry. I love him, I really do. But I just can't stop thinking about... About how much everything is gonna change now."

James," Kyle sighed as she stood up to put Michael in his bassinet. "I understand that, but you need to understand that if you say it again, you're getting your ass kicked to Texas. He's your son, James. You cannot think of him as an obstacle."

"I kno-" Kyle refused to let him speak.

"No. Just listen. James, if you think like that even for a moment, these feelings are gonna be stuck with you. You're always gonna look at him with a slight sense of regret, and he's gonna know it. You let that happen, he'll hate you before he even turns 15, and that's gonna happen before you know it." By then, James had sat back up, tears streaming down his face. Kyle held him close, embracing his large frame as best as she could. She grabbed his chin forcing him to look up at her.

"Look at him, James." Slowly, he moved his head to glance at his son. Michael had curled himself up slightly, just like James did whenever he slept. He smiled softly at the sight. "That right there is your son. I know you love him, sweetie, but you have to like him too. You don't want him to wind up thinking you hate him. You may not have planned for life to take this turn, but it did, and it did it for the best. He's a miracle, James."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. The story will pick up as it progresses, I promise. Follow/Favorite/Review, por favor!**


End file.
